Anything For You Soft Version
by Romanticdude
Summary: I originally had this story posted under a different account. It is a Yuri, don't like it? DON'T READ IT! Please read and review, I will accept all forms of criticism and would really appreciate your oppinions!
1. Chapter 1

_**Anything for You **_

_**Soft version**_

"Hinata-chan what's wrong?" the blonde haired girl peaked her head into the young Hyuuga's room.

"N-nothing... T-temari-chan, p-please l-leave." the Hyuuga cried, curled up in the fetal position, hot tears streaming down her face.

"No," Temari said as she walked over to the bed and sitting on it, scooping Hinata into her arms and holding her close as the Hyuuga's sobs came out strained and mangled. "Why are you crying?"

"N-n-naruto-kun ..." Hinata cried. "I-I went over t-to his h-house to s-surprise him, and..." Hinata sobbed then buried her face into Temari's chest.

"Yes, baby, what is it? What did Naruto-kun do?" Temari asked softly stroking Hinata's hair. She was afraid she already knew what it was. Something the young Hinata Hyuuga shouldn't have to witness, let alone experience herself.

"W-when I went over there... H-he w-was in b-bed w-with SAKURA-CHAN!" Hinata exploded with tears, soaking Temari's shirt.

"There, there. It's okay baby. If he ever truly loved you he wouldn't have been screwing Sakura-chan." Temari whispered holding Hinata as she clung to Temari for dear life.

Hinata clung to Temari because she was afraid her last good friend in the world would fade away, disappear, be taken from her like her Naruto. The man of whom she'd loved since she could remember. Thinking about how much she loved Naruto only made it hurt more. She pressed her face deeper into Temari's chest trying to hide from existence, but at the same time overjoyed that Temari was here to comfort her when she needed it the most.

_Damn Naruto! How could he hurt __**MY**__ Hinata like that? Goddammit! I'm gonna KILL him!_ Temari thought as hatred for Naruto built up in the pit of her stomach, but she wasn't going to let Hinata see or hear that. She was here to comfort her, not make her any unhappier than she already was.

"Hinata-chan, why don't you go take a hot shower, then come in here and go to sleep. I'll sleep here tonight so that you have a friend here, I'll look after you." Temari whispered into Hinata's ear softly. "Go on, I'll get out some nice, warm, cuddly pajamas for you, hun."

Hinata reluctantly agreed, slowly moving out of Temari's grip. She didn't want to leave the warmth of Temari's arms, or how secure she felt when she was with her.

"Um... T-temari-chan?" Hinata whimpered slowly climbing off the bed.

"Yes hun? What is it?" Temari responded softly watching the young Hyuuga.

"Could you...um...c-could you come in the bathroom with me? Not into the shower, just the bathroom..." Hinata's voice got softer with every word she spoke, barely whispering the last sentence.

"Yes, Hinata-chan, I will." Temari said slowly leading Hinata into her bathroom.

When they got to the bathroom Temari opened the door and let Hinata in first before walking in herself. She was half surprised when she opened the door that the Hyuuga crest wasn't anywhere in sight, but then realized it was a bathroom, surely the Hyuuga crest wasn't anywhere in here.

Hinata slowly moved to the center of the bathroom while Temari began to run the water for the shower.

Hinata sobbed loudly as she slid out of her heavy jacket. New tears formed in her eyes and she sunk to the floor, covering her face with her hands.

"Hinata-chan…"

"Temari-chan! Why'd Naruto-kun do it? What does Sakura-chan have that I do not?"

Temari sat on Hinata's right side, letting Hinata lay down and rest her head in Temari's lap. Hinata gazed up at Temari, seeing her beautiful face. She felt Temari's soft fingers gently run through her hair and she smiled, closing her eyes.

"What does Sakura-chan have that you do not?" Temari repeated and Hinata tensed up. "Nothing. Hinata-chan. Sakura-chan can't compare to you at all. You're more beatiful than she. You're smarter than she. You have more skill than she. Honestly, Hinata-chan, you are better than Sakura-chan in every single way. I don't know what Naruto-kun was thinking."

Hinata's smile grew and she slowly opened her eyes. "Y-you really think so Temari-chan?"

"Yes, I do." Temari smiled down at her. "You deserve someone who would not cheat on you with another women the way Naruto-kun did."

"But what guy in their right mind would take me?"

"Hmmm…" Temari pondered, "I don't know about a guy, but I do know someone who is strong, good looking, and would never make the mistake of taking you for granted."

"Who?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Me." Temari smiled down at her.

"You, Temari-chan?" Hinata asked,obviously shocked. She hadn't expected this, but certainly didn't think it was bad. She marveled at the idea. She loved it. She thought she loved Temari. And Temari certainly loved her, Hinata knew that.

"Yes, me. Hinata-chan I love you and I would never take you for granted, I would love you forever and protect you." Temari said looking into Hinata's eyes, searching for understanding.

"I don't know what to say," Hinata lied. Her entire body screamed 'YES!' but she wanted to torment Temari first, just to make her all the more happier when Hinata **did** say yes.

"I know we can't be together though." Temari's smile faded, replaced instead by a frown.

"Why not? Is it because you are the Kazekage's older sister and the liaison between the lands of Konohagakure and Sunagakure?" Hinata asked, her happiness now slowly turning to grief.

"Forget my title as the liaison, and as Gaara-kun's sister." Temari said looking directly into Hinata's eyes. "I don't care about that. I know Gaara-kun wouldn't mind me openly loving anyone I chose. He cares for me and so does Kankuro-kun. They wouldn't mind at all."

Hinata smiled a little at that thought. She wished she'd had brothers as caring and sweet to her as Kankuro and Gaara were to Temari. She wished someone truly did love her, but she was weak, and foolish.

"Then what is the problem?" Hinata asked trying to deduce that answer for herself.

"I'm worried about you, Hinata-chan." Temari answered in all honesty. "I worry about how people would treat you. I'm worried about how the Hyuuga Clan would react to you. I'm worried about how that would affect you."

Hinata's joyous attitude turned into that of a sad one. "I could handle it…"

Temari's grinned then frowned. "I fear you wouldn't, Hinata-chan. I've seen the never ending abuse and harassment women who love other women have to endure. The taunts, the attacks. It's hell…"

Hinata leaned up and gently brushed her lips against Temari's. "That's why you'll be there, to protect me."

Temari froze. He breath seemed to be held. Had Hinata just kissed her? Had the one she adored and loved without end just kissed her?

"Yes Temari. I want to be with you. Forever." Hinata reassured her.

Temari smiled. "Hinata-chan, no. You musn't."

"Temari-chan…" Hinata said a tear sliding down her cheek. "I won't be without you."

Temari looked into Hinata's eyes and saw a new fire. Not a defeated girl who'd just found the love of her life in bed with her best friend, but she saw someone who was willing to do anything to get her new love. The love she truly wanted to spend forever with.

"I will not! I don't care about my name as a Hyuuga! I don't even care about the village! I can live without them, but not without you." Hinata sat up and pushed closer to Temari. "You were always by my side when I needed you! You never let me down! I will not give you up!"

Temari looked directly into Hinata's eyes. She couldn't hide her feelings from Hinata any more, not after just telling Hinata herself. _She can't go through that torment! I will not let he. Dammit_

"Hinata… no. You must stay here. I'm sorry.

"I won't stay in this hell!" Hinata exclaimed.

Temari sensed someone coming and shushed Hinata quickly. She heard the footsteps. She heard the muffled muttering.

"Damn. Temari-chan is here. Oh well, if I can't have Hinata-chan tonight I can find someone else." Neji's voice said from the other side of the door. "Wait… What the hell!"

The door flew open and Neji looked on in disbelief. He saw Temari sitting against the wall and on her left was a naked Hinata on her hands and knees looking directly at Temari.

"Hinata-chan!" Neji growled angrily. "Get the hell outta there and to your room! Temari-chan. You'd better leave, NOW!"

Temari's expression turned cold. "What? Don't talk to me like that you little brat!"

"Brat?" Neji boomed infuriated. "I am a Hyuuga! I am a huge part of this village! You are merely a liaison!"

"I'm the Kazekage's sister! Garra-kun and Tsunade-sama would be greatly disappointed if they heard you speaking to me like that!" Temari snapped.

"Temari-chan… please calm down…" Hinata begged.

Temari looked at Hinata with a pitiful expression. "Please, Temari-chan… Please just do as he asks."

Temari saw the desperation in her eyes. She feared Temari would get hurt. She was hoping Temari would just let it go and leave. But there was something else to. Something that Temari didn't like. As Temari looked into her eyes, Temari saw a great fear. Fear for what would happen if Temari left.

Temari nodded and walked out casting a glare at Neji.

Neji turned the water to the shower off then drug Hinata to her room. When they reached her room Neji threw Hinata on the bed and slammed the door.

"What the hell were you two doing?" Neji demanded when Hinata and he were safely in her room.

"I-I caught N-naruto-kun s-sleeping with Sakura-chan… T-temari-chan was comforting me." Hinata studderer.

"Heh, at least Naruto-kun has good tastes." Neji taunted, smiling slightly.

A tear slid down Hinata's pale cheeks. What Neji just said was like slowly twisting the knife that had already pierced her heart. Hinata knew Neji hated the Hyuuga main branch, because he was a member of the Hyuuga cadet branch, but she never knew why he resented her so much. She'd never done anything to him. Was it just because she was a member of the main branch?

Hinata wasn't sure Neji knew it, but if she could, she'd gladly step down and grant Neji her place. The place he deserved. She wasn't strong enough to be the heir of her family. Neji did. He was much stronger, braver, and more intelligent than Hinata could ever hope to be. She was weak and she knew it.

"Lady Hinata you shouldn't have brought Temari- chan over." Neji sighed. "It made me very upset."

"Neji-sama, please," Hinata begged. "Not tonight. Please."

"I must prove how much stronger than the Hyuuga main branch I am!"

Neji moved toward Hinata slowly.

"Neji-sama please!"

_**CRASH!**_

The door burst open and Temari stood in the door way glaring at Neji. "Step away from Hinata-chan, or die."

"I thought I told you to leave." Neji glared back.

"Get away from Hinata-chan. This is your last warning." There was a growl in Temari's voice and Neji half laughed.

"Leave or you will die. You've never fought me, and I saw the way you fought Shikamaru-kun. Wind would not harm me."

Temari closed her eyes. "I gave you a fair warning." Temari sighed and opened her eyes. "KAMAITACHI! SLICING WIND BLADES!"

Neji was hit directly with the blast of wind and flew backwards into the wall. Temari didn't waste time, she ran over to Hinata.

"Let's go Hinata-chan, before he gets up!"

Too late. Neji was up and charging at her, his fists glowing from the chakra he had focused to them. "Eight Trigrams! Sixty-four palms!" Neji's hands began moving so fast Temari could hardly even see them as they struck her body. "TWO PALMS! FOUR PALMS! EIGHT PALMS! SIXTEEN PALMS! THIRTY TWO PALMS! SIXTY FOUR PALMS!"

Temari's body soared into the wall opposite of the one Neji hit. She tasted blood. She knew she must have been bleeding from her head as well. She tried to move, but the pain was too much. She could hardly breathe, let alone get up to fight back. She knew Neji was moving closer to her and she knew he was ready to kill.

"TEMARI-CHAN!" Hinata screamed, terrified.

"Shut up!" Neji warned her.

"Temari-chan!"

"I said SHUT UP!" Neji growled.

Temari heard the sound of a smack and a scream and that gave her energy. "Get... away... from... Hinata-chan!"

"Feh! You can barely stand! You're in no position of giving orders!" Neji laughed and inched toward Temari who was struggling on wobbly legs.

"I can still kill you!"

"You have no chakra which means no jutsu, and albeit your taijustsu is extreamly weak." Neji sighed slightly.

"Try me you bastard!" Temari threatened. _C'mon. Just a little bit. I just need a little bit of strength. _

"If I use another eight trigrams, there is no possibility you will survive." Neji said. "However, I'll allow you one more chance to leave."

"Go to hell!" Temari instigated. "You can't kill me!"

Neji smiled. "You too, eh? You're just a failure!" Neji took the Eight Trigrams stance. "Eight Trigrams..."

_Here it comes. _Termari thought. _I die here. At least it's to protect the one I love. _She closed her eyes.

"... THREE HUNDRED SIXTY FOUR..."

_Why'd he stop? _Temari opened her eyes to see.

Neji's face went slack and he dropped to the floor.

Temari was confused until she saw Hinata standing where Neji had just been. She looked down and sure enough, there was a kunai knife piercing the flesh that would cover Neji's heart.

She looked back up at Hinata whose face shown obvious shock and terror. Her breathing was coming out in short, unsteady breaths. She looked like she'd just seen a ghost. "Hinata-chan? Hun?"

There was no reply. She was catatonic.

"Hinata-chan?" Temari looked directly into Hinata's eyes, hoping to see something, but there was nothing.

Temari didn't know what to do. She heard the foot falls of people running toward the room. She knew the entire Hyuuga Clan was going to burst through the door any second now, but Hinata wouldn't move. She stayed there like she was under the influence of some sort of genjustu.

Skillfully and swiftly Temari dressed Hinata, scooped her in her arms bridal style and jumped out the window to the neighboring building falling over when her feet hit the roof due to pain.

"Tem-Temari-chan?" Hinata spoke softly.

"Bout time you're awake. We HAVE to get out of here now. Your entire clan will be after us if we don't. And then…. Well I don't even want to think about what'll happen to us." Temari explained quickly hoping Hinata would get the goddamned message and move her ass.

"Temari-chan, you're injured, allow me to carry you." Hinata asked sliding out of Temari's arms.

Temari just laughed. "That is not necessary. I will be fine, but I'm borderline useless without my Chakra. I need it back. Use your byakugan to look inside me and get my Keirakukei flowing again. Got it?"

Hinata gave a nod of understanding and formed the seal of the tiger, releasing her Gekki Genkai to see Temari's chakra network using precise aim and chakra control to allow Temari's Keirakukei flowing correctly again.

Immediately Temari felt better. She felt the chakra, the power she felt so naked without. "That ought to do it. KAMAITACHI! SLICING WIND BLADES!" Temari aimed the unforgiving wind blast directly at the building they had just escaped watching it crumble to the ground. She heard the shrieks of the inhumane Hyuugas unlucky enough to get crushed by the falling structure.

Hinata watched in amazement the gasped in unrivaled horror as two security guards and her father Hiashi Hyuuga jumped from the rubble and formed a triangle around Hinata and Temari.

Hiashi's face was stone cold until he saw his daughter standing there ready to fight with her back against a blonde haired Sand Ninja. "Hinata-chan…. You?"

"Yes, Father, me. I killed Neji-sama! He was going to kill the one I love!" Hinata yelled

"You commited a great crime, and you have brought shame to the name Hyuuga over and over. Now, my daughter, you shall pay! BARRAGE OF THE GENTLEFISTS!" Hiashi Hyuuga charged at his daughter, fist glowing full of chakra and just before his attack connected with his daughter's body Temari kicked him in the face knocking him over as Hinata attacked the two guards with her signature Heaven's Dance of Hazy White.

"You- you're the Liaison between Konohagakure and Sunagakure, are you not?" Hiashi questioned sizing Temari up as they circled eachother like trigers ready to pounce eachother. "Yes, I have seen you with Lady Tsunade-chan. What buisness do you have here?"

"Protecting Hinata-chan!" Temari growled looking for an opening, but Hiashi was not going to be caught off guard again. "KAMAITACHI! SLICING WIND BLADES!" Temari screamed waving her giant fan sending gusts of bladed wind at Hiashi who simple used Rotation to deflect it. "Damn!"

Hiashi simply smirked running forward aiming a punch for Temari's head, but was punched in the face before he got a chance. Temari quickly looked around and saw Hinata standing right next to her while the two guards were unconscious on the ground. "Hinata-chan how did you take them both down so quickly?" Temari asked staring at the guards then Hiashi.

Hinata merely kept her fighting pose. "The Hyuuga's are like royalty in Konoha, so to be certain that the guards cannot betray us we learn their fighting styles and jutsus. I've memerized them all. Fighting them was very simple, the hard part was incapacitating them without harming them!"

_Wow, even in battle for her life Hinata-chan doesn't wish to harm anything or anyone._Temari noted as Hinata and she stood facing Hiashi with a fiercness the two had never shown before.

Standing up Hiashi took note of his two new opponents. A Liaison and his own daughter. It would certainly be an exciting battle. Hiashi charged at the two, fists a glow with chakra. He aimed a punch at his daughter while trying to block the sand Kunoichi, but failed. Right before his fist connected with Hinata, Temari had jumed in the air throwing multiple Shuriken and Kunai at Hiashi while "Hinata" turned into a log.

This did not faze Hiashi as he jumped in their catching Temari in the gut tossing her to the ground like nothing. Then it was Hinata's turn as she appeared directly above her father clasping her hands together bringing them down on Hiashi's head like a sledgehammer. Hiashi quickly and skillfully rebounded throwing his right foot back just in time to kick Temari off her feet while he lunged for his daughter like a panther toward prey.

Hinata, not knowing how to respond to her father used Substitution just before Hiashi could reach her.

"KAMAITACHI! SLICING WIND BLADES!" Temari screamed from somewhere smiling when the gust of wind hit Hiashi head on who flew off the roof, onto a neighboring building.

"This is a waste of my time," Hiashi growled charging at the girls, this time connecting with them both sending them flying in opposite directions.

"Ugh… Damn!" Temari growled throwing a kunai at Hiashi who dodged it, but he wasn't fast enough to block his daughter's oncoming fist, so he used Rotation, sending Hinata flying, but Temari jumped in the air bringing her foot down on Hiashi's head like a meteor. Quickly Temari grabbed Hinata and disappeared leaving Hiashi fighting air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hinata awoke in a very large room that looked nothing like hers. Hinata scanned the walls first noting the walls were sand brown instead of hers which were blue and lavender. The next difference was the bed. Hinata had a simple, small bed, but this one was much larger. She wasn't even sure the mattress registered on the Full, Queen, King scale, seeing as it was so huge it swallowed her body.

"Ah, Hinata-sama, you are awake," said a kind woman who had just entered. The woman's hair was fairly short in a hime-style cut. Her skin was very pale and she was dressed in nothing but black. She wore a very short black short skirt that ended just below her fingertips with a hoodie pulled over her shoulders that was much too large for her.

Under any other circumstances Hinata would have compared the woman and her old self, but this was not the time. "Who are you?" Hinata asked, obviously confused, "Where am I?" Then she remembered the battle with her father. "Where's Temari-chan?"

The kind women smiled walking over to the oversized bed, speaking in a soothing tone. "Temari-sama is well alright, Hinata-sama."

That was a relief. Her father hadn't killed her love, but she'd think about that later, now she had to find out where in the world she was. Since she was still alive she knew she was not in Konohagakure. "You keep calling me 'Hinata-sama', and I am happy you are being oh so kind," Hinata said looking into the kind woman's eyes. "But I do not know who you are, or how I got here. Forgive me if I seem rude."

The kind woman simply laughed. The laugh was not cruel, or menacing. Instead it was warm-hearted and kind. Surely this woman was the same way, for that was how she seemed, which made Hinata feel safe. "I do apologize, I should introduce myself. I am Akiza Koichki, but you can call me Aki, and as for your second dilemma, you are in the Kazekage Mansion, in Temari-sama's room." The kind woman said.

Hinata smiled brightly, she had many reasons to be happy. The first was she was out of Konohagakure, away from the pain, away from Naruto-kun and the Hyuuga clan. Secondly, not only had she escaped Konohagakure, but now she was in Sunagakure, where her dearly beloved was, in her dearly beloved's bed none the less. She was free, and it felt amazing. Yes, she would start a new life here in Sunagakure, for her old one had held her down for far too long, and first to fix was Akiza.

"Aki-chan, you need not be formal with me," Hinata said gently. "I wish for us to be good friends, friends are not formal, are they?" Hinata smiled as a blush spread across Akiza's face.

"I suppose you are correct Hinata-sam…. Hinata-chan." Akiza laughed. Hinata was much different from any of Temari's other lovers. Most of them had treated Akiza horribly, some were kind, but never offered to be friends with Akiza, yes, Hinata was surely different. "However, friend, I must clean this room before Temari-sama gets home. I'd rather get paid then not be able to pay rent."

Hinata smiled sitting up realizing what she was wearing for the first time. She touched the silk fabric of a very expensive powder blue kimono. Never. Never had she worn such expensive clothing. Never had she dreamed she could ever afford it.

It was true that Hyuugas had a great wealth, however she was forbidden from touching it. Her father had once told her that until she had proven her strength, she should, and would, live as a commoner. Her room had been the smallest in the house. Her bed, the smallest size the Hyuugas could find. She had never lived in luxury. She'd always had just enough money to survive, forget buying fancy clothes, but this Kimono was so beautiful, she thought she would wear it forever.

"Wow." Akiza stated, shocked when she finally saw what it was Hinata wore. Even saying she was shocked was an understatement. She was downright flabbergasted. "You, Hinata-chan, you must be very important to Temari-sama."

"What do you mean Aki-chan?" Hinata asked curiously, tilting her head to the right as though her vision were tilted.

"That is Temari-sama's favorite Kimono. It is forbidden to touch it. It belonged to Temari-chan's mother," Akiza explained. "but she put it on your body. She encased you in it herself, very delicately like you were glass that could shatter, were she not careful. You must hold a very special place in her heart, for no one else would ever be in her bed, let alone her mother's Kimono."

Hinata gently ran her fingers over the fabric, taking in its smoothness. _So soft_ she thought _it was Temari-chan's mother's. She wrapped me in it herself… delicate like glass that could shatter, were she not careful. _Hinata's fingers kept gliding over the silk like she were under a trance as she thought of Temari and everything they had gone through. Then fear struck her. Not only had they fought side by side, they had murdered Neji, and surely, **surely**, they were being hunted. This may not be the first stop on the ANBU's search for them, but soon enough they would be in Sunagakure, and her and Temari would be taken into custody- or worse.

Hinata rose quickly gently taking off the Kimono placing it on the bed, so it would not be damaged, and searched for her clothes. "Aki-chan, where is my clothing?" Hinata asked frantically. "I must see Lord Kazekage, it is urgent!"

Akiza didn't know how to react, so she moved forward to the lavender dresser on the other side of the room. "Lord Kazekage and Kankuro-sama brought this up for you, and Temari-sama filled it with clothes she thought you would enjoy," Akiza explained. "I don't know, but this is what Temari-sama got the most of."

Hinata's heart nearly stopped when she saw the clothes Akiza now held in her hands. Temari, be her telepath or goddess, had gotten Hinata a great gift. Hinata smiled as she pulled on the navy blue tights, loving the familiarity of the fabric against her legs. Next she slipped the black T-shirt over her head, smiling pulling on the hooded sweatshirt with the fire symbol on either arm. Hinata was overjoyed as she looked in the full length mirror. Temari had gone to great lengths to get Hinata clothes, but this was a blessing. Then Hinata ran her fingers through her hair. "Aki-chan?" Hinata nearly whispered.

"Yes?" Akiza answered basking in Hinata's glow. Hinata was so radiant; she could have been an angel.

"Could you cut my hair?" Hinata asked with a smile at Akiza.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I wonder what if Hinata-chan is awake yet._ Temari thought. "Oh well, I'll be home soon." Temari was quickly jumping from rooftop to rooftop to get to the Kazekage's mansion and back to her Hinata.

"Hey Temari-chan!" called an all too familiar voice and Temari had to look behind her to see Kankuro. Of course the dunce was waving his arm even though he was behind her. "Wait up sis!"

Temari slowed her speed so she was in stride with Kankuro. "What are you doing here Kankuro-kun? I thought you were on a mission to Kumogakure to speak with the Raikage."

"I was," explained Kankuro, "Until three ANBU Black Ops from the Village Hidden in the Leaves showed up and ask me if I had seen you." Temari tensed and Kankuro sensed it. "I lied of course, told them I hadn't seen you since you went to Konohagakure, that you had yet to even report in, but I don't think they believed me. Do you mind telling me why Leaf ANBU were looking for you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do!" Temari said. She couldn't get those two involved. Not this time. "Let me handle it, Kankuro-kun."

"Temari-chan, are you in some kinda trouble?" Kankuro tried to read his sister, but she had that stern, cold, 'don't fuck with me' face on her that told him he was not going to get any information out of her.

"Let it be, Kankuro-kun. You know that if it were too much for me to handle, I would tell you, but it is not." That had to be the biggest lie Temari ever told. She could not fight Konohagakure's entire army by herself. Hell, she barely survived her fight with the Hyuugas, and the ANBU were stronger than the Hyuugas, let alone much larger in number. It was to be no simple task. Of course she would have Hinata by her side, but even the two of them, it would not be enough.

That thought stung her heart like a blade had just been shoved through her. How ironic it all was. She killed her feelings for the Hyuuga for many years, but now, her feelings were going to get her killed. It was almost tragic. She thought of Kankuro and Gaara, what would they do without their older sister scolding them and keeping them in line? She thought of how little time her and Hinata had, with the ANBU closing in, it was not much. She thought of Shikamaru, her best friend and lover for the longest time. It was going to be hard to do, but she had to say goodbye to all them, save Hinata. She and Hinata had to run, hide, and get safe.

"Temari-sama!" called a small voice. Temari knew that voice too. It was Rin Kurosama, Temari's friend and protégé. Rin also had a massive crush on Kankuro, similar to how Hinata had felt for Naruto at one point. "Temari-sama, Lord Kazekage requests your presence in his chambers now." Temari looked and saw Rin was wearing an outfit similar to hers. She saw the fish nets that crept out from under the large black kimono with the same red sash around the waist. Her fiery red hair was even put up in the same spiky buns Temari kept hers in, and she could see the scroll attached to her sash that housed the giant fan she wielded. She truly was Temari's protégé.

"For what?" Temari demanded in a tone that scared Rin. When she saw the fear in Rin's eyes she immediately felt bad, guilty for frightening the poor child. It was like shooting the messenger. The poor, innocent messenger who was just doing as the Kazekage had asked.

"I do not know Temari-sama, Lord Gaara-Ue simply asked for me to retrieve you!" Rin's words were soft as for she was still frightened. She was also out of breath, being barely a Genin she hadn't the endurance, speed, nor stamina Temari and Kankuro had, so it was hard to keep up with them.

"Temari-chan, we'll go to Gaara-kun together. I wish to know what this is about as well." Kankuro spoke up, looking Rin directly in the eyes, seeing she was thoroughly exhausting herself. Beads of sweat poured down the young child's face and her breathing came out in large, heaving gulps. Swiftly Kankuro scooped the girl in his arms holding her small body to his. "I'll carry you, Rin-chan." He scolded in an older brother sort of way. "If you push yourself too far, you will collapse, and I would hate to see that happen. Just relax, after Temari-chan and I see Gaara-kun, I'll take you home."

Rin's fair skin immediately burned red. Kankuro was holding her so close she could smell him, and Kami did he smell good, like sand and ocean mist. She let herself sink deep into his arms, for this may be the only time she'd ever be in her crush's arms, and she wanted to savor it. She purred silently curling deeper into his arms, sniffing his intoxicating scent, feeling as though she were being taken over by a rush of endorphins.

"Fine, hurry up then!" Temari called to Kankuro increasing her speed, trying to get away from her brother, but she tried to no avail. She could never hope to outrun Kankuro, he may not be extreamly strong, but he was quick as every puppet master had to be. He caught up within seconds.

Temari hoped against hope that Gaara hadn't heard of the ANBU after her, for he would put the pieces together and then he would take Temari and Hinata into protective custody until the matter were resolved. That would not do any good for the peace treaty between Sunagakure and Konohagakure. _It would put too much stress on both villages. _She thought _It could lead to war, all over two lives when only one of those lives even matters. This could be troublesome._

That word brought a tear to Temari's eyes. Shikamaru. What was she to do? Surely Lady Tsunade would send Shikamaru to lead the ANBU. Temari could handle a lot of things, but could she bring herself to hurt Shikamaru? Could she find the will to fight the one man who never treated her like dirt. Could she stand up to the one man she trusted? _For Hinata-chan, I will do anything!_ Temari reassured herself. _Any threat to Hinata-chan will be eliminated. Any pain brought to Hinata-chan will be overcome. She will never be harmed again!_

Temari looked up and saw the Kazekage's mansion coming into view. This was it- truth time. She would have to see her brother, look into his eyes, and tell him. There was no possibility that she could lie, not to Gaara. _Here we go._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Gaara-Ue," Rin knocked on the Kazekage's open door. "Oh, I apologize, I did not know you had company." Rin said when she saw a short haired, white-eyed kunoichi sitting opposite Gaara. The Kunoichi seemed strong, confident, and was definitely beautiful. She seemed to radiate beauty like an angel of the heavens above. Her appearance was so radiant that Rin could not help but smile.

"What is it Rin-chan?" Garra asked from under his hands which were folded just above his lips. His crimson red hair was falling in his eyes, and Rin could tell, from the bags under his eyes, that he had not rested in many days.

It tortured Rin to no end to see Gaara like that. _He doesn't even seem alive!_ Rin thought to herself drinking in his disheveled appearance. His sea-foam green eyes that normally sparkled were now dull and deserted, as though someone had stolen the light they once held. His hair, usually in a spiky style, was frayed and erratic, as though he had just stood in front of a giant fan that just blew his hair all over the place. They may not be related in any way, but Rin still felt as though Gaara were her older brother.

"Gaara-Ue," Rin resumed, "Temari-sama and Kankuro-kun have come, shall I tell them to come in?"

Gaara's eyes ghosted over as though he were deep in thought. Should Rin send in Temari _and _Kankuro? He had hoped to keep this problem as secret as possible. He stared over his knuckles at the white-eyed Kunoichi sitting directly across from him. He slowly tapped his index finger against the top of his hand. Kankuro deserved to know, but Temari should be the one to tell him, for it was not Gaara's place, but this was hardly the sort of information you would bring up in a casual conversation.

"Rin-chan allow me a few spare moments with my guest, if you will, and inform my siblings I shall collect them when I am ready. I will not be long." Gaara stated almost hesitantly.

"Yes, sir," Rin stated then exited the room shutting the door.

"Ms. Hyuuga-chan, what are we to do?" Gaara asked boring his eyes into the short haired Kunoichi. "I shall not endanger my people, however, I believe you and Temari-chan, while not entirely innocent, were justified in what you did. Up until the destruction of the Hyuuga Clan compound."

"Lord Kazekage…" the raven haired Kunoichi could barely form a sentence let alone defend herself.

"This is a very troubling situation, for you and my sister are now on Konohagakure's most wanted list. An ANBU Black Ops Unit was already dispatched to Sunagakure, and if they discover I am harboring a couple of fugitives, it could end the peace treaty. It would lead to war, Ms. Hyuuga. Mind you, I do not blame you, for my sister is the one who demolished the compound. She had no right, no matter how upset or angry she may have been, but since she is my sister, I fear I cannot punish her. As for you, I do not know what to say. I would be thrilled to welcome you to my family. I would like you and my sister to get married and live happily ever after," Gaara took a deep breath, "but sadly, we must first deal with this business. I will retrieve my siblings now, do you object?"

Hinata stared at Gaara, soaking in every single word he spoke. He did not seem mad, but he was not happy either. He seemed to be handling the situation pretty well, despite things. She brushed some bangs from in front of her eyes, and nodded slowly.

Gaara opened the door and stepped in the hallway outside it. "Temari-chan, Kankuro-kun, we are prepared for you now." The way Gaara spoke was not demeaning, but it was commanding. He may love his siblings, and he may have wished this were not truly happening, but he was the Kazekage. He needed to be stern and get his point across.

Soon Hinata saw Kankuro entering the large, near empty room, save a couch, few chairs, and a couple of pictures and law books. It wasn't until now that Hinata realized exactly how empty the large room was. Even a whisper would have an echo in this room.

Temari entered the room next and froze in her place upon laying eyes over the new, short-haired, hoodie-covered Hinata Hyuuga. Her lips curled into one of the brightest smiles Hinata had ever seen on anyone. She clearly enjoyed Hinata's old new image.

"What are you doing here, Hinata-chan?" Temari asked curiously. "You should be in the room resting."

Gaara did not have time for romanticisms. The future of the Village Hidden in the Sand was at stake, and he was not going to allow his people fall into a war they had no reason dying over, let alone fighting for. "Temari-chan, it has come to my attention that on your trip to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, you encountered a certain Ninja that did not deserve the air he breathed."

"What? How did you find out?" Temari demanded, anger causing her blood to boil. She hadn't wanted Gaara to discover her horrible, horrible deed.

"Ms. Hyuuga informed me, and I am glad she did. Do you understand the crime you committed is punishable by endless torture, to the point where you're a single step away from death?" Gaara scolded her.

Temari was **not **going to take that, who was the older one again? "It was not necessary for you to know, my brother." Temari snapped, the words shooting from her mouth like venom from a cobra's lips. "I am fully capable of taking care of myself. I do not need your protection!"

"Temari-chan!" Kankuro exclaimed astounded by his sister's outburst. "What the hell is going on?" Kankuro, being the only one uninformed, was confused and he wanted some goddamned answers, now.

"Temari-chan and I were together at my house when Neji-sama saw us, and he got the wrong idea. Either way he threatened Temari-chan telling her to leave. She did, however when he was to hurt me, Temari-chan interviened and they fought. Neji-sama had overpowered Temari-chan and whilst he was not looking, I stabbed him with my Kunai knife. We escaped the Hyuuga compound unscathed, and Temari-chan destroyed the compound. That's when we fought my father, barely managing to escape." Hinata rambled as fast as she could. She knew Kankuro would find out sooner or later, so she figured she'd tell him. Quicker the truth, quicker the solution.

"Damn!" Kankuro exclaimed before returning to seriousness. "Then the answer is simple. Temari-chan and Hinata-chan shall go to Lady Tsunade-sama and simply explain what happened. Tsunade-sama wouldn't arrest you for self defence."

"If it were self defence. Once Hinata-chan killed Neji-san, the treat was gone, henceforth the 'I feared my life' defense will not work. We need another stratagy. That does not involve anymore fighting or killing." Gaara calculated the possible outcomes of this situation, not liking any of them.

"We'll run." Temari stated boldly. She cared not of herself, but Hinata had to be protected. "We'll travel as far away from the Land of Fire we can get. We'll get outta the country, and we'll hide."

"No," Gaara said coldly. "No one is running, I shall converse with Tsunade-chan, we will come to a peaceful agreement, I assure you."

"Goddamnit Gaara! You will lead them straight to us! They will catch us and kill us!" Temari screamed shrilly. That was it. Fury was blazing through her like a wild fire. How dare he doubt her! She stormed out of Kazekage mansion and into the woods with Hinata giving chase.

"Temari-chan, wait love!" Hinata called out catching up with her grabbing her arm forcing her to spin around. Hinata's glossy white eyes bore into Temari's dark ones. "Please, calm down, Gaara-kun will figure everything out."

"No, Hinata-chan! There is no way we are going to get away with this. If the ANBU find us, we are done for!" Temari exclaimed. "We cannot fight the ANBU, who the fuck do you think we are?"

"I think," Hinata whispered catching Temari's lips in the softest kiss they'd ever had. "I think that if our time is limited, we should live life to the fullest, and have no regrets Temari-chan." Hinata wrapped her arms around the Sand Ninja's neck as Temari wrapped her arms around Hinata's waist.

"You are right, love." Temari whispered back. "As long as we are together nothing could ever stop us."

The couple began a deep, passionate kiss that sent electric shock waves through their bodies starting at their spines, and radiating outward. They fell in to the forest's sound in their own dance of unrivaled passion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"That fucking idiot!" Kankuro exclaimed as he and Gaara went over possible scenarios in their heads. "She's going to get herself and Hinata-chan killed. She has no brain whatsoever! It pisses me off!"

Gaara smiled under his fingers which were now back, folded above his nose. "Maybe," said Gaara, "she wants us to see her strength as a kunoichi and not just out sister. Kakuro-kun, I need a favor of you."

"Yes, Gaara-kun?" Kankuro asked, eyes narrowing as they fell upon Gaara as if trying to read him. "What is it?"

"Shikamaru-kun, you know him well, do you not?" Gaara asked reciprocating his brothers interrogating stare. Neither would blink anytime soon. This was a normal occurance, but normally it was over how Kankuro would place and make use of his Ninja troops, not who knows who the best. This was certainly different, but old habits die hard.

"Yeah, why? Do you have a plan to get Temari-chan out of trouble?" Kankuro asked, hopeful.

"Yes, I may, but we need Shikamaru-kun." Gaara said stonily. "He is leader of the ANBU, is he not?"

"He is." Kankuro stated before he heard the door creek. He turned on his heel with that same cold look, only to have it soften when he saw tiny Rin in the doorway.

"Gaara-Ue, I am so very sorry to interrupt, however, Kankuro-kun said he would take me home when you were done, and it's almost 11:00. My mom will be very upset with me if I do not get home soon." Rin spoke softly, as if she were whispering. Her cute little pink eyes scanned over the entire room, stopping especially long on Kankuro.

"Is this true, Kankuro-kun?" Gaara asked, his words indicated he clearly thought his brother's intentions were anything but noble. Kankuro may be the same age as Gaara, but he liked teenage girls, and Rin fit that bill, hook, line, and sinker.

"She needs someone to take her home," Kankuro shrugged in that 'I don't know what you're talking about' way.

Rin smiled when Kankuro moved toward her dropping his puppet on the floor. He lowered himself to his knees and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kankuro then stood up and Rin blushed when she felt Kankuro's hand wrap under her bottom.

"Kankuro-kun," Gaara said waiting for his brother to look at him. "Don't do anything stupid."

Kankuro smiled jumping out the open window, jumping building to building, and Gaara watched them go.

"Woah!" exclaimed Rin when Kankuro increased his Chakra output and began jumping higher, and higher. At one point he had told Rin to hold her arms out away from her body, which is what she was doing now. "It feels like I am flying Kankuro-kun!" Rin cheered as the wind flew around her.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" Kankuro asked hopping even higher. "It feels like you are free of the world, like nothings weighing you down anymore."

Rin smiled. "Yes, Kankuro-kun, it does."

"Let us go higher then, Rin-chan!" Kankuro called forcing as much Charka as he could to the bottom of his feet and hit the rooftop, taking off like a rocket into the air, and as Rin looked around she could have sworn they were parallel with the great big moon.

When Rin looked down she could see all of Sunagakure, and my, did it look so small! She saw people who looked like ants, buildings looking as though they were made from a small child's toys, carts and merchants. It was all so small from up here. Then Rin realized. They were not falling. They had stopped in mid-air, or so it had seemed.

She looked around and realized they were on top of the only tower in all of Sunagakure that was larger than the Kazekage mansion. "Kankuro-kun, why are we up here?" She asked clinging to him for dear life. It was a long way down if she were to fall.

"It is peaceful, Rin-chan, is it not? No parents yelling at you, no siblings fighting with you, no hustle or bustle of the large city, just peace and quiet." Kankuro said as he sat on the roof allowing Rin to sit beside him.

"Yeah," Said Rin as she stared into Kankuro's dark eyes and his bore into her bright ones. "It is peaceful, Kankuro-kun." Rin was through hiding how she truly felt. No matter it be a great sin, she no longer cared. The way Kakuro was staring at her, it was amazing. She threw all her cares to the wind and pressed her lips to his, kissing him fiercely.

Kankuro, shocked by how Rin was acting, pulled away from the kiss. "RIN-CHAN? What the hell…"

"I love you, Kankuro-kun." Rin nearly whimpered. She knew he could never love her, for they were only 3 years apart, but he could never love her the way she loved him. He was royalty. He was the Kazekage's older brother, Rin was just a commoner, but she did not care, and she wished he could reciprocate her feelings. "I want to be yours, and only yours. I do not want anyone other than you, please accept me and my feelings…"

Kankuro drank in her appearance. She looked so beautiful. Her fiery red hair, her pink eyes, her small yet developed body. She was truly a sight to behold, but Kankuro had things on the brain other than just 'low and behold'. He crashed his lips to hers tightly wrapping his arms around her body. "I love you too, Rin-chan."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Temari and Hinata returned home around midnight, holding hands, smiling as they kissed each other, but when they reached their home, they realized the door was busted in. Temari told Hinata to wait, withdrawing a Kunai, and entered the house. Hinata waited, looking around cautiously, a Kunai knife in her hand, as she prepared for a defense against any enemy that may be lurking in the shadows.

She looked down and saw some kind of liquid oozing around her feet. Her fingers just barely drug through it, feeling it was thick, when she moved her hand into the light it was dyed red. When she scanned the area she discovered the most horrific thing she could have imagined- Aki was on the ground with a Kunai through her heart. Blood pouring from her throat which seemed to have been cut. Her skin was now grey, and her eyes shown there was no longer any life within her. "AKI-CHAN!" Hinata screamed and Temari was at her side quickly, on her knees examining the body.

"Akiza-chan…." Temari said weakly running her hand over her best friend's corpse. Akiza may have been the maid for Temari's room, but she was also the only person, save Hinata, who was ever able to make Temari feel better. Akiza had known about Temari loving woman, even before her brothers had. Akiza had stuck by her. Akiza had had Temari's back during everything, the impossible mission to Konohagakure under Orochimaru's lead, she was there when Temari and Shikamaru broke up, and now, Akiza was gone, and someone was going to pay.

Hinata pushed her head into Temari's shoulder, crying hysterically. Temari tightly wrapped her arms around the love of her life, not taking her eyes of Akiza's corpse. "Who, Temari-chan?" Hinata cried out loud, tears staining Temari's brand new Kimono.

"What Hinata-chan?" Temari asked looking at the top of her lovers head.

"Who could do such a horrible thing to such a kind person?" Hinata cried harder and harder, tears coming like waterfalls crashing all around them, and she dared a glance back at Akiza. "Who could be so ruthless?" Hinata refused to believe this was the same girl who, barely 7 hours ago, had cut her hair to its new short hime-style.

"Me," came a voice and both girls tensed, searching for the source. "I am Yoichi Kimitsu, from the village Hidden in the Mist. I was sent here to take the Sand Kunoichi out, a simple task. You hardly seem like that much of a problem, However that girl saw my face, so she had to be eliminated. Now, lil' girly, prepare to die!" the voice said as a Kunai blade zoomed towards Temari's face and she just barely managed to escape it in time taking Hinata to the ground with her.

"Who sent you?" Temari screamed as she used her arms to push herself off the ground, onto her feet. "And why me?"

The voice laughed at Temari mockingly. "I believe his name was Hyuuga Hiashi. You apparently dispatched of one of his family, and kidnapped his daughter. However, seeing as how the Hyuuga girl is so obviously not being held against her will, I do not believe that last part to be true."

Hinata could bear it no longer. "BYAKUGAN!" she cried, activating her Doe-jutsu. She jumped to her feet pushing Temari out of the way before a Shuriken struck her, cutting Hinata's arm. She looked where the Shuriken had come from, refusing to believe her eyes. She saw a man in an ANBU mask, but he clearly was not a Ninja attached to any village. He was a rouge Ninja. Seeing this man, Hinata understand. The ANBU had never come after her and Temari, it was this man, pretending to be an ANBU BLACK OPS from Konohagakure, trying to get close enough to kill Temari. No way was Hinata going to let that happen.

"Temari-chan, stay down." Hinata said boldly, taking a fighting stance. The need for battle coursed through her body like and injection of adrenaline, power and speed surged through her viens. This was a fight to the death.

"Hinata-chan, don't! You do not have to prove your strength to me! I'll fight him!" Temari pleaded with the girl, fearing Hinata may be taking on too much. Hinata looked so small, so fragile, and Temari did not wish to lose her.

"This Ninja fights from the shadows, using Kunai and Shuriken to take down his target. You could never find him before he kills you, but I can see him, and I can see his Chakra. This fight will not take long, stay down Temari-chan, I shall handle this guy!"

Temari knew Hinata was right, though she'd never admit it aloud, but she did stop fighting and stayed on the ground. "Go get 'im Hinata-chan."

That was all she needed. Hinata sent chakra around her, allowing it to manifest into her as she manipulated it. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Art of the Shadow Dopplegangers!" Hinata said as four more Hinatas appeared out of thin air. Each clone then began making their own hand signs as they ran toward the man in the ANBU mask, shocked to find he was not alone.

As two more men, both wearing ANBU masks jumped from their hiding spots, Hinata quickly changed her ideal for attack, instead jumping into the air and throwing Kunai and Shuriken at her attackers, which all pierced flesh.

Temari, seeing that Fake ANBU guy had friends jumped to her feet swinging her fan with all her might "KAMAITACHI! SLICING WIND BLADES!" she screamed aiming the unforgiving wind at any target it would hit.

"Temari-chan! Get down!" Hinata cried, but she wasn't quick enough and a dozen Senbon slammed into Temari, tearing into her skin, drawing blood. Hinata quickly charged at the man who had thrown the Senbon and focused all the Chakra she could muster into one punch, connecting with the man's face. There was a blood curdling _snap_ and the man fell to the ground, limp with blood flowing from his mouth. He did not make another sound nor move another muscle.

The other two, not happy about their partner's untimely passing started to advance on Hinata with swords drawn. Hinata growled, wielding a Kunai to the men, daring them to even try an attack, but something else caught their attention. Soon they retreated, leaving Hinata panting and Temari bleeding heavily.

"Temari-chan, are you alright?" Hinata asked, rushing to Temari's side.

"I'll live," Temari said softly, trying to stand. Damn those Kirigakure Ninja for knowing precisely how to stab a person to inflict the most damage. The wounds may be very shallow, but they were effective. Senbon may not be deadly alone, but they could paralyze the opponent and make it impossible for them to fight back, let alone walk.

"Temari-chan, I am going to take you to the hospital, do not try to fight me, for I will win." Hinata warned, helping Temari to her feet.

"What makes you so sure, huh? We both know what a stubborn bitch I can be," Temari chuckled leaning on Hinata for support. "Plus, I'm fine, see? They're just flesh wounds." Then Temari felt faint, as though her energy were being drained. She looked at the Senbon, pulling one out and felt the tip. It felt oily, not the type of feeling blood or chakra caused. "Poison." Was the last thing Temari said before passing out.

Chapter 7

"Gaara-Ue?" called one of Gaara's many, many assistants. "It would appear that Konohagakure has no recollection of ever sending ANBU BLACK OPS to find Temari-sama. She is not even on the wanted list. There have been no reports of her attacking anyone in the Village."

Gaara's eyes widened at this as he read over the report quickly, searching for some sort of mistake. "Are you sure?" Gaara asked, but his men were always meticulous in their work, rarely was there ever a flaw. "Are you absolutely positive that they did not dispatch a unit to investigate the destruction of the Hyuuga compound?"

"Yes, sir! I spoke with Tsunade-Ue and Shikamaru-sama. They both said the same thing. The Village Hidden in the Leaves did not send any ANBU BLACK OPS away from home base, and all the ANBU are accounted for. They also told me that Hyuuga Hiashi had said the destruction of the compound was due to a training mishap. It's all so odd, sir." The servant declared, looking obviously nervous. He wished he were not the bearer of bad news, but what was he to do? He did what his squad leader commanded of him, and unfortunatly, he had to be the one to tell the Kazekage they had no leads.

"This is very bad. Whoever is after my sister obviously had access to ANBU masks, which are strictly guarded, so they must be ANBU from some sort of Village, and we must find out which. We must also prepare for battle. Rally the troops, protecting my sister and Miss Hyuuga is now TOP priority. Whoever is pulling the strings behind this deadly puppet play must be stopped." Gaara ordered, feeling the anger swell up in him. They wanted a battle, they would get one hell of a fight. No one would touch his sister, or harm Sunagakure.

The servant nodded, bowed respectively, and quickly left the room, hurrying to do as Gaara had ordered.

Gaara stood in front of the giant window in his office, looking out it. Someone was out there, lurking in the shadows, looking to destroy something he cared for very deeply, and anything, be it human or beast, that proves menacing to what he cares for, always gets obliterated.

"GAARA-UE!" Another servant had burst into the room. This one was flustered and panting, trying hard to breathe as he bent over placing his hands on his knees for support.

"What is it?" Gaara demanded, for this was obviously important. He got the servant water, for running in the desert was always exhausting, and he could not allow a man with such an important message for him to pass out due to heat exhaustion.

The servant drank down the water without hesitation then delivered the message he had been sent to. "Your sister…." The servant panted out. "Your sister a-and th-that Kunoichi sh-she is w-with, they were attacked! Your sister was poisoned, and Akiza-sempai was killed!"

"No... No... NO NO NO NO NO!" Gaara tried hard not to let his emotions rage, but by the time he started Damage Control, there was no turning back. He was over the edge. "WHO?" Gaara boomed, furiously slamming his fist against his desk as he rose to his feet. "Who attacked my sister!"

"A rouge, sir. He was apparently sent by the head of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi-sama. That is all I know sir. Except his name. The Hyuuga girl told me the man called himself by the name of Yoichi Kimitsu. Also, they did manage to kill one. That man was wearing an ANBU BLACK OPS mask. He had apparently been an ANBU for Kirigakure, but was wanted for expirimenting with new Jutsu on convicts, becoming a Rouge Ninja. Our ANBU identified hi, as Light Yakamaru, he was in our Bingo Book." The servant carefully backed away, fearing his Kazekage may attack him. He knew of the Kazekage's past, how he was inhabited by the One-Tailed Shikaku.

"Leave!" Gaara commanded and the servant scrambled out of the room faster than the Kazekage could blink. Gaara punched the wall as tears flowed freely from his eyes. _Akiza-chan… no…_ Gaara's one reason for living had been stolen from him.

He loved Akiza. That is why he hired her in the first place. Temari needed a maid, and Gaara needed an excuse to see Akiza on a daily basis, plus Akiza needed a job that paid well. The outcome had become Gaara hiring Akiza as Temari's maid, paid her more than most maids, and got to see his shining star. Now that was gone.

"What reason is there for living anymore?" Gaara asked aloud, though no one was around any longer. Something told him, though, that Akiza would scold him for even thinking such a thing. Either way, Gaara now had a new mission. Find, kill, and dispose of Akiza's murderer, at all costs.

Gaara picked up his gourd, Ninja tools, and the picture of Akiza he had always hidden in his desk, sliding it in the inside pocket of his Kimono heading for the door. He took one last look around the Kazekage's chambers before closing the door and locking it.

When he passed the receptionist, he handed over his key. "If I do not return, see to it this key is delivered to… Kankuro-kun. Tell him nothing of what I am to do. Tell him nothing until Tomorrow at 9 P.M. Got it?" Gaara ordered.

"Yes, sir. May I ask where it is you travel to, in case someone needs you?" The receptionist asked.

"To the land of Kamakazi." Gaara whispered just out of earshot and proceeded to leave the Kazekage Mansion.

The air whipped by Gaara, and he inhaled deeply looking up at the sky as it began to rain. Normally, in Sunagakure, rain was a blessing, for it rarely ever came, so when it did, I was a big deal, however, now Gaara saw it as a bad omen. Tonight would not end well at all.

He turned to the road's never ending darkness, and slowly made his way down the lonely road, no companion, save his shadow that cast eerily over the cobble stone side walk. Tonight there was to be much bloodshed.

xXx

Hinata sat alone in the hospital room, watching a heart monitor beep weekly as the green line created mountains, then valleys. Never had Hinata felt so helpless, so alone, so scared. She'd fought her way through the Forest of Death. She'd fought Neji. Yet the fear of those all seemed so mediocre compared to how she felt now.

She was using every ounce of courage she had to not break down crying. _She wouldn't want that!_ Hinata warned herself. _She'd tell me to be strong! _Hinata drew in a deep breath, exhaling slowly, then she saw the sheets begin to stir.

Hinata's eyes slowly lifted up looking at the blonde that was laying in bed, barely alive. "Hin- Hinata-chan?" Temari said weekly, searching her room for the Raven-haired Kunoichi. "Hinata-chan?" Temari tried to get up, but her body would not respond to her thoughts.

"I am here, Temari-chan."Hinata said slipping her hand into Temari's as if to send her strength. She could not bare to see Temari like this. So weak. So... dead.

At the feel of Hinata's hand slipping into her own Temari smiled. "I knew you would be here when I awoke. You are always right there." Temari sighed. "I love you so much, Hinata-chan."

Hinata could not hide the blush that spread across her face like wild fire. It had been rare since, declaring love for eachother, that they had talked about it in public. "I- I love you too, Temari-chan." Hinata stuttered. She slowly rose, bending over the bed to see Temari's dark eyes.

"I hate for you to see me like this," Temari said, barely audible. " You should not have to worry about me. In fact, you should not worry about me. I have suffered much worse, more fatal injuries than these, so I will be fine."

Hinata frowned. "Temari-chan, you were centimeters from death when the doctors started to heal you. You were very badly poisoned, you still are. They do not have the antidote for this poison here, only Kirigakure knows of it. A team was already sent to retrieve it, but it will take them some time to get back. The only reason you are alive is becuase the doctors had put you in a temporary death state. Your heart had just began beating again 22 minutes ago." Hinata said in a soft, compassionate voice. "And the doctors fear to do it again because you may not wake up next time."

Temari frowned. Temporarily killing someone was no easy task. You had to be very careful, precise, and above all, skilled at doing it. The heart temporarily stops beating, thus stopping your blood flow, which, in cases like these, stopped poison from spreading. The patient being completely still also contributed to recovery. "You were worried. I can tell by your voice, but I am awake now, and I am fine, and I will be fine."

"Temari-chan you are not fine, you are posioned. The poison is still in your system!" Hinata glared at Temari with a look that said everything. _'Try to move and I will paralyze you myself'_

Temari thought it over some. Hinata was only trying to protect her, after all, no matter how much of a drama queen she was being. "Fine." Temari stated dryly. "I'll be the good little patient, and you can be my loveing, caring nurse. For the time being."

Just then Temari head the metal rings that held up the curtain slide along the metal bar that held them up. "Glad to see you are all right, Temari-chan." came an all too familiar voice. No! He could not see her like this.

"Gaara-kun!" Hinata cried, throwing her arms around his neck, clinging to him. Gaara, in turn, wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and held he in a tight embrace. Yes, his family was growing quite quickly.

"I am also glad to see you are unharmed, Hinata-chan." Gaara said, before he noticed the gash in her forearm, "Though I may have spoken too soon."

"It's nothing." Said Hinata, happy to see Gaara's seafoam green eyes sparkle, but there was something else in his eyes. Something Hinata did not like, for the only other time she had seen that in his eyes were at the Chunnin exams, all those years ago, back when he killed to feel alive. Hinata feared that he may have reverted back to his old ways, but did not get to ponder this thought before Temari interjected.

"Why are you here?" Temari growled, trying to act as though she were still angry at him, but she could never stay angry at her brother for long.

"I have many questions that I require answers to, and you are the only two people who can provide them." Gaara stated buisness-like.

"What questions, Gaara-kun?" Hinata asked shyly. She had a feeling she knew where this was going, and she did not like it.

"I heard you were attacked, Hinata-chan," Gaara explained. "I was hoping you could tell me by who."

"The coward called himself Yoichi Kimitsu. He said he was sent by Hyuuga Hiashi." Temari said dryly. The thought of that guy made her stomach turn. Not only had he attacked them, but he had killed her best friend.

"Why do you call him a coward?" Gaara inquired trying to get as much information on his target as he could.

"He fought in the shadows, using Shuriken and Kunai." Hinata informed Gaara, recalling the battle.

"Plus he had two goons hidden, out of sight. He would not take us on head on. One of the other two used Senbon, which apparently had been soaked in poison. That is the guy Hinata-chan took out."

Gaara recalled the meeting with his servant and took out the Bingo Book he had gotten on the way to the hospital. "Light Yakamaru. Yes, here it is. Former Kirigakure ANBU BLACK OPS, trained in silent killing style, medical Ninjutsu, and stealth. He was wanted by Kirigakure for expirimenting with new Jutsu on prisoners. He is also wanted by Konohagakure and Kumogakure for 18 murders. His Jutsu include, but are not limited to, Fire Blade, Water Blade, Water Prision, Hidden Mist Technique, Water Dragon Jutsu, Water-Style Giant Vortex Justu, Fire-Style Giant Vortex Jutsu, Shadow Clone, Water Clone, Earth-Style Head Hunter Justu, and Summoning Jutsu. Be advised his Summoning is a giant Ninja Kimodo Dragon, trained in both Fire and Lightning style Jutsu. Approach with extreme caution."

"Oh my..." Hinata stated when Gaara finished. "So I killed a deadly Ninja like that, without much effort? I am not that strong."

"Apparently, Hinata-chan, you are." Gaara stated, re-reading the Bingo Book, which offered very little information on the dead man, of who he might have been working for- let alone with. "Is there anything else, anything at all, that you can remember about those men?"

"No," Temari said, trying not to remember, for it was too painful. "That about sums it up."

"They killed Akiza-chan." Hinata whimpered. "They cut her throat and stabbed her in the heart with a Kunai knife. The man who called himself Yoichi said she had to die because she saw his face."

The knife in Gaara's heart slowly twisted as he listened to Hinata speak of the love of his life. Then a thought occured to him. He flipped through the Bingo Book pages. Why had he not thought of it before? This Yoichi, if he were that big of a threat, would most certainly be in the Bingo Book. Gaara searched the books pages before coming to one that was what he was looking for, only to find that it was not. There was no photo, and very little information, though he still read it. "Yoichi Kimitsu. Former ANBU for the Kirigakure. Born with a defect that does not allow for Chakra manipulation. Has no Jutsu. Very weak in Taijutsu. His skills include strength and great mastering of all forms of weaponry. Assasin. Last known whereabouts..." Gaara could not believe his eyes. Maybe he would get lucky after all. "Last known whereabouts- Soldier for the Ghost Assasins, A.K.A Assasins of the Shadows."

"I have heard of them," Temari exclaimed. "They were the people who murdered the last Raikage. From what I recall, they are mercanaries, very deadly. Most are Rouge ANBU, however I doubt that those guys were from the Assasins of Shadows."

"Hold on, Temari-chan. Did you not see the man who hid high in the trees, deep in the shadows? He may be the leader. It seemed they were going to attack again, but I am guessing that man called them off." Hinata interjected.

While the girls were talking, Gaara had been flipping through the Bingo Book again. All the wanted villians and Rouge Ninja who had broken away from their village were in this book after all, so anything about the Ghost Assasins that was worth knowing would be in the book. When he found the page he read it to the girls. "Assasin of the Shadows is a group made up of mostly former ANBU members. They are all very skilled Ninja who are very deadly. Known members include, Yoichi Kimitsu, Takashi Yohata, Beilein Kumo, Zabuza Mumochi, Tirias Junsu, and Himai Lonsumo. Normally this tier of assasins hide in abandoned buildings. Little else is known."

"There is only one abandoned building in all of Sunagakure." Temari said. Now she knew where those bastards were hiding, and she could take them out.

"Temari-sama, you have awoken. I shall get the doctor." said the nurse who entered and exited the room, before Temari could object.

"I must now go," Gaara stated as he began to leave.

Hinata, not wanting him to go asked- "Where are you going Gaara-kun?"

"I am returning to Kazekage Mansion." Gaara lied. He would not tell them of his plan. He could not involve them, and he wished to avenge Akiza alone.

"Oh..." Hinata stuttered again, "OK."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gaara stood outside the only abandoned building in all of Sunagakure- the original Kazekage Mansion. Rain crashed down around him like shattered glass as he looked at the building and planned his stratagy. A bloody battle was about to ensue, and Gaara had a feeling he was not going to make it out alive. "This is for you, Akiza-chan." Gaara whispered. "I shall see you shortly, my darling."

Gaara shrouded himself in sand, and began to enter the house. No sooner had he stepped through the doorway than had a Shuriken been thrown at him, which, thanks to the sand cloaking his body, had not gotten anywhere near him. The owner of the Shuriken clapped is hands, stepping from the shadows. Gaara recognized the man from the Bingo Book. Beilien Kumo, a Lighting Style Ninja.

"To what," said Beilien, "Do we owe the pleasure of your visit, Lord Kazekage?" His tone was mocking, and his voice was downright grating. Gaara looked into his eyes, seeing a soul-less being. Beilien cared for nothing and protected nothing but himself, which sickened Gaara.

"You," Gaara's voice was evil, like the Devil himself would run and hide from such a terrifying being, "Your men killed someone I held very dear to my heart, and attacked my sister. I will destroy every last one of you scum! Sand Coffin!" Gaara's sand flew at breakneck speed towards Beilien, but by the time it had gotten there Beilien was gone. "What? Substitution?"

"No." Beilien answered from behind Gaara. "Just Lightning Speed Jutsu." Beilein aimed a fist at Gaara, but only connected with Sand. "What the...?" The sand quickly encased him in a cacoon and held him prisioner. There was no escape.

"I can kill you quickly, or crush you slowly." Gaara threatened. "I warn you, the latter is much, _much _more painful. The choice is yours. Just tell me where Yoichi is." The sand around Beilien slowly began to tighten.

Beilien groaned in pain. "I will not tell you anything!" Gaara's sand tightened, cutting off Beilien's air, causing his victim to nearly yelp in pain.

"I will ask you one more time." Gaara said loosening the sand just enough so Beilien could breathe. "Where is Yoichi?"

"Go to hell!" Beilein growled and instantly the sand began to tighten again, only this time it was much slower and it did not stop.

"I'll see you there." Gaara said before leaving Beilien, who was turning blue. Gaara stopped at the top of the stairs that lead to the basement floors, turning his head to see Beilein. "Oh, and give my reguards to Light while you are at it." Gaara then descended the stairs to the basement of the Mansion listening to Beilein scream in pain before he was silenced. The sand zoomed back to Gaara, drenched in the crimson blood of Beilein. "Heh. One down."

What Gaara found in the basement, was not Yoichi. It was Tirias Junsu. A shadow artist, the most annoying kind of Ninja. "Hello, Lord Kazekage." Tirias greeted bowing down to Gaara. "I am very pleased to meet you."

Gaara glared at him, allowing sand to flow from his gourd, ready for attack. "Will you tell me where Yoichi is?" Gaara asked, venom dripping from his voice.

"I would, if i could, sir," Tirias laughed, "However I am afraid that to discover that you must defeat all of the Assasins of the Shadows." Tirias charged at him, Kunai drawn.

At first there was only one Tirias, but he soon became eight different bodies. Gaara, knowing shadow Ninja fought using the newly discovered SHADOW STYLE, turned and ran from Tirias, trying to get himself out of a head on confrontation, but Tirias was not about to let the Kazekage escape him. Killing the Kazekage would earn him alot of money, and that was all he cared about.

All 8 Tirias threw their Kunai at Gaara simutaniously, and each dug into Gaara's pale flesh, dying it red. Gaara howled in pain, growling. Gaara turned around throwing a Shuriken made entirely of sand at Tirias, who dodged it only to have each and every one of his clones get hit by a different one.

Tirias, knowing it was not wise to take Gaara head on, hid in the shadows, sinking into them. "Do you like this Jutsu Lord Kazekage?" Tirias asked, hidden from veiw as Gaara frantically searched for him, a Sand Shuriken spinning within his open palm. "It took me three years to perfect., and it is still not what I desire, however, it is enough- for now."

"Show yourself you bastard!" Gaara growled before his jaw snapped upward, and he was kicked through the air.

"Lord Kazekage? Maybe you should run and hide. Let others fight for you, seeing as you are so weak." Tirias drawled as he approached the Kazekage through the Shadows, Kunai drawn. "You were dead the moment you descendended those steps, you damn fool!"

Gaara simply laughed. "No, my friend, you were dead the moment I descended the steps!" Gaara's sand blew through the room like a sand storm, revealing an invisible body in the room. "You were dead the second you bastards attacked Akiza-chan. You will all pay for every horrid deed you have ever commited. You will pay for every life you have taken and for every family you have left crushed. This will be mine and Akiza-chan's vengence. We will be sure you can never again hurt another human being. That is my vow!" Gaara's Chakra began to stir within him as a giant Sand Shuriken began to form in his hand, at first seemings a though a ball of sand, and quickly taking it's star-like form. Gaara focused more Chakra to it, causing it to spin much faster before chopping his hand through the air, sending the Shuriken flying at his victim, cutting Tirias in half.

Blood splattered on Gaara's face as both halfs of his opponent hit the ground, blood pooling out of both ends as the sand flew back into his gourd. "You could never have defeated me. You are not even in the same leauge as me."

When Gaara descended to the second basement floor, he found 5 more men, none of them Yoichi, and none were going to talk. After covering the entire group in sand, Gaara used his Sand Burial to crush them all, watching their blood sink into the sand and cover the walls. He countinued his descent and found a new rival. Takashi.

"You must be very powerful to overcome Beilien and the Hellfire Quintuplets." Takashi smiled, amused to have found a rival that may be powerful enough to fight even him. "Very powerful indeed."

"I wish not to fight you," Gaara stated truthfully. "I wish only to kill Yoichi."

"That is too bad." said Takashi. "Because I really want to fight you." After numerous hand signs Takashi blew a ball of fire into his hand that rolled itself into a bright sphere of burning flames. "FIRE BLADE!"

Gaara knew this man liked using fire Jutsu, which put him at a slight disadvantage, for fire turned sand to glass. This did not deter him though. He came here with a purpose. One he aimed to complete. Gaara gathered sand in his palm, swirling it as nothing more than a cloud. Then his eyes widened as Takashi began to run at him, ready to kill.

Gaara dodge the swipe of fire only to be kicked in the back by Takashi's foot, and flew into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Gaara slowly rose to his feet to find Takashi charging at him the sphere of fire held in his palm.

Gaara quickly pulled a Kunai out and stabbed Takashi in the stomach with it only to watch him disappear in a burst of flame. _A fire clone!_ Gaara thought and looked to the right to see Takashi charging at him in the same fashion his clone had.

Gaara evaded the attack and jumped in the air sending sand at Takashi with the intent on putting him in the Sand Coffin like he had the others. This plan did not succeed, however, and Gaara dreaded what happened next.

Takashi, seeing the sand zooming towards him closed his hand and blew through one end sending a stream of fire toward the sand which immediately turned to glass. Takashi then jumped up to Gaara with a Kunai in hand and stabbed Gaara through the stomach.

Gaara gasped and a large amount of blood flew from his mouth. His sand had been to slow to react and protect him, but now it was encasing his opponent, who was helpless. "Infinite Sand Burial!" Gaara choked out, and like that Takashi transformed into a puddle of blood.

Gaara's body crashed to the ground as blood poured from his gaping wound. _I'm sorry Akiza-chan. I could not avenge your death, but at least... at least I took a few of those bastards down with me!_ Gaara thought. He closed his eyes and let the blanket of darkness over take his body. _Where do sinners go, when all of hell is full? Heavens vacancies are not made for men like me. _Gaara thought before his soul left his body and traveled off to some distant place. He did not know whether her would go to heaven or hell, but he would find out shortly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"GAARA-KUN!" Temari cried out as she awoke once again from the temprorary death state the doctors had put her in, and Hinata was right by her side in an instant.

"Temari-chan, what is wrong?" Hinata exclaimed, trying to hold Temari to the bed. "Temari-chan calm down!"

"Something bad happened to Gaara-kun!" Temari exclaimed, struggling against Hinata. "I have to go help him!" Temari begged. "Please let me go, Hinata-chan! I need to help Gaara-kun!"

"Temari-chan, Garra-kun is at the Kazekage Mansion, he is safe! Please, you will spread the poison quicker!" Hinata pleaded with Temari. Even with her in a temporary death state, the poison was deadly, with her thrashing around like a lunatic, it would certainly spread quick, killing her faster.

"No, Hinata-chan, he is not! He is hurting! Something terrible happened! He lied to us, he did not return to the Kazekage Mansion! He went elsewhere, and something happened. I do not know what it is, or where he is, but I know something horrible has happened. I am not crazy!"

Hinata would have begged to differ. Temari's hair was a wild mess, her skin was pale, and her eyes were blood shot. She definitely looked insane. "Temari-chan, will you feel better if I were to check on him?" Hinata asked softly. At this point Hinata would do anything to get Temari to settle down. "I will go check on Gaara-kun, but you need to stay here. OK?"

Temari thought it over for a second, then she gave in. She was not going to be of much help in her current state, she needed time to recouperate and heal. "OK, Hinata-chan." Temari said. "You go check on my brother. I will rest."

Hinata smiled and called the doctor who put Temari back into the temporary death state. She slowly made her was to the Kazekage Mansion, feeling the rain pouring down on her from the heavens above. Luckily her heavy hoodie kept her warm, but not dry, for she was quickly soaked to the bone. She shivered slightly when the Kazekage Mansion came into view. Something told her Temari had been right, that Gaara had never returned to the Mansion and was out there, somewhere, in a horrible situation.

Hinata entered the Mansion and walked up to the receptionist. "Um, yes... Hello... I was wondering where Gaara-k... I mean Lord Kazekage, is at the moment?"

The receptionist looked up from her paper work and stared at Hinata. "Lord Kazekage left hours ago and has not been back since." The receptionist explained. "I figured he was with Temari-sama, however seeing as you are searching for him, I now know that to not be the case."

Hinata's heart stopped. The words replayed in her head over and over. _Temari-chan was right! _Hinata's mind raced. She'd been wrong, and Temari may have been right. "He said nothing of where he was to go?" Hinata asked frantically. "He gave no clue? No nothing?" She needed something, anything to go on.

The receptionist thought in over, and even though Gaara had given her strict instructions not to say anything, she believed she should tell Hinata. "Lord Kazekage said that if he were not to return to the mansion by 9 P.M. tomorrow night that I was to give this to Kankuro-sama." The receptionist said handing Gaara's key to Hinata. "I do not understand why, though. Lord Kazekage had been acting strange. I do not know what it was that he was thinking, however, when I asked where he was going, he stated he would jorney to the Land of Kamakazi."

Hinata took the key looking at it thoughtfully. "The Land of Kamakazi?"

"Yes," said the receptionist. "I do not understand what it was he meant, but I fear for what he may have done or is currently doing. He had a look in his eye I have not seen in two years. He seemed to be reverting back to how he used to be, killing to feel alive."

"Garra-kun would not do that. He loves Sunagakure. He would never allow anything to harm anyone here." Hinata said softly, more to herself than to the receptionist. "He would crush any threat to his people. He would destroy anything that would harm this beautiful land. It is his home. It is what he cares for, seconded only to Kankuro-kun and Te...mar...i-ch...an..." Then it hit Hinata. _There is only one deserted building in all of Sunagakure. _"What is the only deserted building in Sunagauke?" Hinata exclaimed, knowing what she would have to do.

"The original Kazekage Mansion on the other side of the village. It is by the lookout tower on the west end." The receptionist eyed Hinata curiously. "Why do you ask? There is nothing there."

"I was just curious." Hinata lied, "I heard Temari-chan say something about it."

"Oh," The receptionist seemed to accept the lie as the truth so Hinata moved toward the Kazekage's Chambers, putting the key in the lock and turning it until it clicked. She opened the door, walking into the familiar empty room, turning on the light.

Looking around she noticed an envelope on the Kazekage's desk. She picked it up seeing **Kankuro-kun** in Gaara's handwriting and decided it was important. She opened it and read the letter carefully praying that she was wrong. Gaara was not leaving this as a last will. He was leaving it about a mission of some sort.

_Dear Kankuro-kun,_

_I reget to tell you that you will no longer see your little brother. After I recieved word of Akiza-chan's death anger filled me. Rage has blinded me. The skikaku within my being stirs with anticipation for he knows what it is I plan to do. This is to be my resolve. I shall avenge Akiza-chan. I will NOT allow her death to go unpunished. You may already know this. I know Temari-chan does. I loved Akiza-chan. Without her I no longer have the will to live. You may think it insane, but this is how I feel. I know who killed her. His name is Yoichi. He is in the Bingo Book, and he is powerful. I believe him to be in the Old Kazekage Mansion on the West end of the village. Please tell Temari-chan I am sorry, and not to follow me. Goodbye Kankuro-kun. I will dearly miss you._

_Love,_

_Gaara_

Hinata dropped the note and ran out of the mansion. She had to get Kankuro. He'd know what to do. She ran as hard as her feet would carry her, asking citizens if they had seen Kankuro, but no one had. She was about to try the Kazekage Mansion again when she saw a horrific sight that scared her senseless- Temari was in the street, pale, weak, and in her usual clothes, not the hospital gown. She looked dead and Hinata nearly fainted. She ran up to the blonde and caught her as Temari tried to stumble down the road.

"Hinata-chan... Did... Did you find Gaara-kun?" Temari asked, slumping aginst the Raven haired Kunoichi. "Is he hurt?"

Temari's skin was so cold, she felt as though she were a giant block of ice. Hinata now cursed herself for not knowing any Fire-Style Jutsu, that would have helped Temari somewhat. Hinata pulled Temari as close as possible activating her byakugan seeing her heart was beating very weakly. Temari was not going to last long.

"Temari-chan... we have to get you back to the..." Hinata said softly before Temari cut her off with a growl.

"No! I have to get to Gaara-kun." Temari growled though her body would not move. "Did you find him? Where is he? Is he ok? Is he hurt? Where is my brother Hinata-chan?" Hinata did not know how to answer such questions, for she did not know the answers to any of them.

"I do not know Temari-chan. Gaara-kun was not in his Chambers. His receptionists said he had stepped out, but none of the villagers have seen hyde nor hair of him." Hinata explained. "I was on my way to find Kankuro-kun to see if maybe he had seen him, but no one has seen Kankuro-kun either. I am worried about Gaara-kun as well, Temari-chan, but if you tell me where he may be, I will go get him and bring him back to you."

At those words Temari broke down in tears. She knew now where Gaara was. He was dead. He no longer walked among the living, of this, Temari was certain. She had known she was right, and now Gaara was dead, and Kankuro was no where to be found. _Rin-chan!_ The word tore through Temari's head like a train. _Kankuro-kun was last seen with Rin-chan!_

"Hinata-chan listen- Kankuro was with Rin the last time I saw him. He said he would take her home. She lives by the market in town. Her parents run a spa. That is where you will find Rin-chan, she could tell you where Kankuro-kun is! She... arrgh!" Shuriken peirced Temari's back and like that, Temari was dead.

"Temari-chan!" Hinata screamed when she saw the Shuriken. "No Temari-chan! Wake up Temari-chan! You cannot die on me! I cannot lose you! Temari-chan!"

"One down. One to go." said a familiar voice from the shadows.

"You!" Hinata growled seeing Yoichi standing in the shadows, shuriken spinning on his fingers. "Akiza-chan! Temari-chan! You killed them both! I will defeat you!" Hinata screamed rising to her feet. "There is no one here to help you this time! You are mine!"

Hinata charged at Yoichi, focusing Chakra to her feet so she could fun faster, punching Yoichi in the face, right into a brick wall. 'Yoichi' disappeared, instead replaced by a log. _Substituion! _Hinata thought scanning for Yoichi with her Byakugan, seeing a shuriken flying at her. Hinata just barely managed to dodge the blade when another one started zooming toward her and cut up her arm.

She decided it was time to beat Yoichi at his own game, grabbing 8 shuriken from the holders at her sides, she sent the 8 blades flying at her enemy. She wished Tenten was here. Tenten could fight this man, no problem, but Tenten was not here, so she would have to do it for herself. Grabbing all the Kunai she had left, she sent them flying as a second wave behind the Shuriken. "Take this!"

Metal clashed together, then piereced skin. The scent of blood filled the air as Yoichi yelped in pain as 3 Kunai cut through his flesh, into his muscle. Hinata walked over to him, kunai drawn, glaring at the pathetic man. "I am going to give you something you did not give Akiza-chan. I will allow you to say your last words before I kill you." Hinata growled. "Is there anything you would like to say?" Hinata asked the man who was on his knees before her.

"Yeah." Said Yoichi, "Boom!" A bomb exploded leaving nothing standing.

X X X

12 Years Later

"Lady Kazekage," said the Kazekage's servant. "We found the last one. We killed them."

"All of them are accounted for then?" Asked the Red haired Kazekage.

"Every last one." The servant said bowing. "What is it you wish us to do with the body?"

"Burn it." the Kazekage commanded staring out the window watching three children running and playing. She picked them out one by one. Gaara, Temari, Hinata. "They have finally been avenged, after twelve years." she whispered.

"As you wish!" the servant said and vanished.

A man in a black robe wrapped his arms around the Kazekage's waist and held her close. "You did it." said the man pressing his lips to her collarbone. "Your true sensei wuld have been so proud of you."

"Thank you, Kankuro-kun." the Kazekage said running her fingers through his hair. "I love you."

_Rin watched as the man walked out of the abandoned Kazekage mansion, dragging Gaara's body as he did. Anger built within her as she jumped onto the man, shoving her Kunai through the man's throat._

"_Gaara-kun! Wake up Gaara-kun!" Rin cried with tears pouring down her eyes. "Please do not die!"_

_More men surrounded Rin as she stood up. Fear engulfed her, then Kankuro crossed her mind. What would he think if she let the ones who killed his brother go unpunished? She grabbed the scroll from her belt, opening it, and out popped a fan._

_XxX_

"_Rin-chan," Kankuro said, "Do you know who these men are?"_

_Rin looked around confused until she remembered the men who had surrounded her, all forty now lay on the ground, mutilated and bloody. She stood up looking at their faces, seeing the cuts only Wind-Stlyle Jutsu could leave. She had defeated all forty by herself, and she was unscathed. She looked in Kankuro's eyes with tears in her own. "They... They are the men who killed Gaara-kun"_


End file.
